It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album)
"It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" (known as Wiggly, Wiggly World! in the US) is the 10th Wiggles album which was released on the 20th of March in 2000. The accompanying video was released on July 25, 2000. Tracklist #In The Wiggles' World - 1:11 #Here Come The Wiggles - 2:54 #In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride - 1:48 #Let's meet Slim Dusty (spoken intro) - 0:17 #I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy featuring Slim Dusty - 2:32 #Let's meet Christine Anu (spoken intro) - 0:27 #Taba Naba featuring Christine Anu - 1:53 #Let's meet Rolf Harris (spoken intro) - 0:29 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport featuring Rolf Harris - 1:38 #Let's meet Kamahl (spoken intro) - 0:15 #Sing With Me featuring Kamahl - 2:17 #Let's meet Human Nature (spoken intro) - 0:44 #One Little Coyote featuring Human Nature - 4:57 #Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing - 2:38 #Another Cuppa - 2.47 #Let's meet Tim Finn (spoken intro) - 0:23 #Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) featuring Tim Finn - 2:50 #Blow Me Down - 2:00 #Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) - 2:09 #Porcupine Pie - 1:49 #Let's meet Jimmy Little (spoken intro) - 0:32 #MorningTown Ride featuring Jimmy Little - 2:29 #Intro to Haru Ga Kita (spoken intro) - 0:55 #Haru Ga Kita featuring Atsuko Arai - 1:20 Personnel Slim Dusty appears courtesy of EMI Music Christine Anu appears courtesy of Mushroom Records Rolf Harris appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited Kamahl appears courtesy of Warner Music Human Nature appear courtesy of Sony Music Australia Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushroom Music Jimmy Little appears courtesy of Festival Records Atsuko Arai appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Double Bass: John O'Grady Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Mark Punch, Rick Price, Paul Field and Paul Paddick. Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at the Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Chris Brooks and Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Photography: Gary Johnston Cover Design: Geoff Morrison Video The video of "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" was released four months later Release Dates: *'Australia:' March 20, 2000 *'America:' January 22, 2002 (HIT Entertainment) June 24, 2003 (HIT/Koch Records re-release) . Trivia *The song In The Wiggles' World, which was the theme song for The Wiggles (TV Series 2) the previous year, makes its album debut here. *Here Come The Wiggles was previously sung in The Wiggly Big Show Tour and Carols in the Domain in 1999. *John O'Grady debuts in this Wiggles album on double bass. *Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) focuses on Captain Feathersword. * In North America, the HiT Entertainment/Koch Records release has the spoken intro tracks combined with their corresponding songs, resulting in 16 total tracks rather than 24. The original HiT Entertainment release has the same 24 tracks as the Australian version, although the spoken tracks aren't listed anywhere on the cover or disc art. * This is the only album where Rick Price provides the backing vocals. * Paul Field debuts this album on backing vocals. * Carolyn Ferrie and Paul Paddick are only credited for the vocals in the US release. * This is the first album in Australia to have John Field's name credited after Greg's. * This is the first album in Australia to have Dominic Lindsay's name credited after Greg's. * This is the last album to be engineered by Tony Douglass. * This is the first album to be recorded at Albert Studios. * This was nominated at the 2000 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album, but lost to Jump & Jive With Hi-5. * When the album re-released to digital platforms as part of the Classic Wiggles series, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport and its introduction were cut due to controversies surrounding Rolf Harris in recent years. The song was also cut from Celebration!. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. Goofs * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing keyboards for this album. * In the US release, Dominic Lindsay's name is listed in the song credits of Here Come The Wiggles whereas John Field's name is listed in the song credits of Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car). * Paul Paddick is incorrectly listed as "Paul Padick" in the US release. * In the song credits for Another Cuppa in the US version, John Edward and Susan Edward was credited as John Edwards and Susan Edwards. * In the US version, Don Bartley's credit says Mixed instead of Mastered. * On the Spotify version of the Australian 2000 release, Greg Page wasn't credited for In The Wiggles' World, Anthony Field wasn't credited for Here Come The Wiggles and Blow Me Down and also Dominic Lindsay was credited on Here Come The Wiggles but he didn't write it and Jeff Fatt wasn't credited for Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) also the 2010 version, John Field was credited for Here Come The Wiggles although he didn't write it and also Dominic Lindsay was still credited as well. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Series 2 Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Classic Wiggles